


Between The Lines

by mcgrathwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x17, Based on sneak peek, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp Sunday, hopefully, how do you tag, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathwlw/pseuds/mcgrathwlw
Summary: When Lena hears of Jeremiah's passing, she makes a point to visit CatCo in hopes of comforting Kara, and perhaps even propose working together, but with Lex tailing her, she's got no choice but to get creative with her ways, hoping that Kara would be able to read between the lines (or pages?).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter: @mcgrathwlw  
> i might make a second chapter, i might not. we'll see, i guess. for now, have this rewrite/add on to the recent sneak peek!
> 
> edit: haha nope i did not write a second chapter whoOpS

“Kara?” Hastily, Kara tucked away the photo she'd been holding. It was one of her and Lena, and God forbid the Luthor found out. Embarrassment aside, oh, how she missed the way her name sounded off Lena’s lips. After all, it had been quite some time since she’d last addressed her by that and not _Supergirl_. Frankly, Kara isn’t even sure if they’d spoken as ‘Kara and Lena’ since that day at the Fortress.“I heard about Jeremiah. I came to offer up sympathies.”

Following a low scoff from the Luthor came a comment at her own choice of words, this time making it a point to not sound so flat. “Offer up my sympathies,” she quoted, shaking her head lightly. “God, I sound like an android.”

“No.” It was Kara’s turn to shake her head. After the incident at Lena’s balcony, she regretted her words immediately. Lena isn’t a villain. Though her sister thought otherwise, Kara knew that she was good. She knew that the woman – however questionable her actions might seem – always had a reason for doing whatever she was doing. “No, you sound like someone who’s afraid to confront the woman who called you a villain.”

The brunette steeled at her words, clearly unprepared for that reminder, as if that wasn’t the only phrase that played in her head whenever she’d get some time alone. _Just like any other villain_.

Before she could dwell on the implications of the statement, Lena spoke again. “My mother died when I was very young, and I know that pales in comparison to the losses that you’ve suffered. I know it doesn’t get any easier.” It didn’t. Kara still had nightmares of Krypton’s destruction. They didn’t come about as often, but they never really went away. Lena’s eyes bore into hers, almost begging for a reaction. She’d realized that, finally, Lena was aware of what she’d gone through as a child: the destruction of her planet, losing her family, and now losing her adoptive father… “Sorry.”

“Thank you for saying that. That means a lot coming from you,” she said, because it did. It _really_ did.

Blinking back some unwanted tears, Kara looked down and masked her actions by adjusting the frame for her glasses. She almost couldn’t believe it. Lena, who she’d unintentionally hurt the most, who she’d lied to for years, still cared about her. Simply talking to her as candidly as this had felt like a step forward, a step towards rebuilding their relationship, she hoped.

Then, Lena pulled out a book, handing it to Kara, and for a moment, their fingers are mere inches away, and Kara couldn’t even begin to say how much she’d longed for their hands to meet, if only for a little while, but the thought is cut short when Lena started talking again. “This helped me a lot with memories of my mother and other family difficulties.”

“Well, if it helped with Luthor family difficulties, I’m sure it’ll help me a lot.” Ignoring how Lena’s words seemed off, scripted, even, Kara showed off a little smile, even managing to throw in a quip about the nature of Lena’s family as she accepted the book and stowed it under her table.

“Thank you.”

She could have been imagining it, but Kara could swear that she caught a look of disappointment flash on Lena’s face right before she turned away, almost as if she’d wanted to say more. Part of her wanted to reach out, to ask her friend to stay for a moment, but that would have been asking for too much.

With her enhanced vision, the Kryptonian could see Lex Luthor by the entrance, but before she could think badly of her friend’s visit, her hearing honed in on a barely audible whisper, clearly from Lena, though she dared not look back at Kara, which must have had something to do with her brother standing guard. “The book.”

Kara picked it up. _Going on Being: Buddhism and the Way of Change._ Lena had always said she admired those devoted to their religion. It made sense, in way, for this book to give her some comfort. She took a closer look, quickly flipping through the pages to find a section that had been folded into the book, dog-eared, even. Lena Luthor would never-

That’s when she saw it. On the floor lay a piece of paper that had fallen from between the pages, penciled scrawls written over it in what was clearly Lena’s handwriting. “I’m so sorry,” read the first line, and, immediately, tears welled up in Kara’s eyes. Lena was reaching out. Apologizing, even. Though something in her warned her not to believe whatever message was ahead, it was Lena, and Kara could never doubt her.

“I was hurt, and I was selfish to think that this had all been a matter of trust. I should’ve known what you meant when you said you wanted to protect me. That said, the last time we spoke, you called me a villain. I’m not. I’ve told you time and time again. I must admit, it stung, but it also made me realize that working with Lex isn’t the best way to go about this, after all.”

“He’s got something horrible planned, and I want to help you stop him. If you're still open to the idea of working together, meet me later tonight. You’ll know where to find me.”

The last part was faded – written, erased, and rewritten so many times that the paper threatened to rip, and the words barely legible, but, faintly, Kara could make it out as, “I miss you.”

“What are you up to?” A low voice from behind her prompted Kara to scramble to her feet, hiding the piece of paper behind her back as she came face to face with William Dey. “Are we still up for karaoke later?”

To be fair, William was a nice guy, but though everyone around her convinced her that they’d be a good couple, she just didn’t _feel_ anything for him. Kara shuffled in her place, crumpling the paper in her hands into a ball and stuffing it into her pocket. _Meet me later tonight. You know where to find me._

“Oh, about that, I think I might have to take a pass tonight. I have to go, but maybe karaoke can be moved to tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, yeah, of course!” After bidding him goodbye, Kara gathered her things, and as soon as she was out of CatCo, she leapt into the air, quickly leaving her belongings at her home before going through the sounds of the city in search for one specific _lup-dup:_ Lena’s heartbeat. Kara zipped through National City, letting the steady beat guide her past the blinding lights. _You’ll know where to find me. I miss you._

“I miss you, too, Lena.”


End file.
